Problem: There are four distinct positive integers $a,b,c,d$ less than $8$ which are invertible modulo $8$. Find the remainder when $(abc+abd+acd+bcd)(abcd)^{-1}$ is divided by $8$.
First we note that the four integers are $1,3,5,7$. Then we expand to get \[(abc+abd+acd+bcd)(abcd)^{-1}=a^{-1}+b^{-1}+c^{-1}+d^{-1}.\]Finally, we see that (amazingly) each of the four numbers is its own inverse modulo $8$. Thus,  \[1^{-1}+3^{-1}+5^{-1}+7^{-1}\equiv 1+3+5+7\equiv 16\equiv \boxed{0} \pmod 8.\]